Comme un air de dégoût
by Netsuai Ringo
Summary: Le point de vue de Pétunia Evans enfant, jalouse de sa soeur...


Rating : K+

Pairing : Lily Evans/Pétunia Evans

Genre : Angst

Les personages sont à Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient

_**Comme un air de d**__**é**__**go**__**û**__**t**_

-**Q**ue votre fille Lily est jolie, ma chère. On ne peut malheureusement en dire autant de sa grande sœur.

-**P**étunia est également jolie. Elles sont… différentes, dirons-nous.

**O**h que oui ! Pour être différente, elles l'étaient. L'aîné ressenti une nouvelle bouffée de haine envers sa petite sœur. Pourquoi cela devait toujours être l'adulée, la plus aimée, la plus choyée. Même ses parents, même s'ils ne le disaient pas, préféraient largement Lily. Cette petite fille si jolie, si gentille, si… si… si parfaite. Tout le monde ne voyait qu'elle, Lily Evans. Et elle, personne ne faisait à attention à elle, ne se préoccupait d'elle, ne lui disait qu'elle était jolie, gentille, intelligente. Tout le monde l'ignorait, elle.

**M**ais Pétunia savait parfaitement pourquoi. C'était parce que sa sœur était spéciale. Oui, sa chère et tendre sœur –elle eu un grimace de dégoût à cette pensée- n'était pas normale. Elle avait tout d'un monstre. Trop jolie, leurs parents cédaient bien trop facilement à ses rares caprices. Trop gentille. Pétunia était persuadé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Trop intelligente. Comment diable pouvait-on avoir autant d'esprit à onze ans. Et surtout il y a le fait qu'elle savait faire d'étranges choses. C'était le summum de l'anormalité. Oui, sa bien-aimée sœur –comme elle se dégoûtait à le faire croire devant tout le monde- était en réalité une sorcière.

**C**ela ne faisait que très peu de temps qu'ils ne l'avaient découvert et la haine de la grande sœur s'en trouva renforcer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pour une fois dans sa vie, ce n'était pas elle qui pouvait être sous les feux de la rampe. Il y avait injustice et Pétunia se retenait de le crier. Elle se contentait de sourire crispé si difficile à réaliser. Tout ceci était arrivé –et elle en était convaincue- par l'unique de cet horrible garçon qu'elles avaient rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt dans leur quartier. Pétunia ne l'avait jamais vu avant et elle s'en était bien passée. De toute façon, il ne valait guère mieux que les autres. Elle était même sûre qu'il était, lui aussi, un de ces montres que l'on appelait sorcier.

**P**étunia l'avait entendu dire à sa sœur qu'elle était une sorcière. Et comble de malchance, il avait eu parfaitement raison. Ce vilain et ignoble garçon. Il était méchant avec elle, il l'insultait avec un sourire en coin. Bien sûr, il savait que sa nouvelle amie prendrait sa défense quand l'aîné tentait de se défendre et l'insultait à son tour. Ce n'était que justice, après tout. Les monstres n'avaient pas leur place en ce monde. Et quelques jours plus tard, ils recevaient une lettre envoyée par un hibou disant que la jeune Lily Evans était une sorcière et était inscrite à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Comble de l'horreur. Pourquoi devait-elle obligatoirement avoir une sœur qui profitait de sa beauté et de son intelligence, perfide. Elle, au moins, était normale. Elle n'était pas un monstre.

**J**alouse, la jeune fille blonde avait rédigée une missive au directeur de Poudlard lui demandant de l'inscrire à la même école que sa jeune sœur. Elle était persuadée d'y avoir également sa place. Mais l'homme lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas les aptitudes nécessaires pour être élève dans son école. Pétunia détesta définitivement le monde magique, sa sœur et l'horrible garçon. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas droit à son moment de gloire ?

**E**lle était sortie de sa maison, peu désireuse d'entendre une nouvelle fois les éloges que l'on offrait sans compter à sa petite sœur. Celle-ci d'ailleurs était dehors avec son nouvel ami, l'horrible garçon. Pétunia ne voulait pas aller les voir, être seule la contentait. Mais c'était sans compter le fait que le garçon l'avait remarqué et que sa sœur, son horrible sœur accoure vers elle. Elle ne pouvait empêcher un rictus se créer sur son visage.

-**T**unie, pourquoi tu ne viens pas jouer avec nous ?

-**P**arce que je ne veux pas, c'est tout.

-**C**'est moi ou tu as comme un air de dégoût, la mal-aimé… ?

-**S**oit plus gentil, Severus !

**D**ieu, qu'elle les haïssait…


End file.
